


Share It All

by flythroughflames



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flythroughflames/pseuds/flythroughflames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU. She knew things about him that absolutely no one knew, things he would never share with anyone but her, and he didn't even know what she looked like. Peeta meets an internet friend for the first time. Written for Prompts in Panem, August 2014. Day 2 - Orange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Peeta was a nervous wreck. His palms were sweaty, the glass of water brought by the waitress totally drained. _Maybe she isn’t coming_ , he thought dejectedly. Quickly, he shook his head, banishing the errant thoughts away. Katniss wouldn’t do such a thing, he was sure of it. She wasn’t that cruel.

 _You don’t even know her_ , the practical side of him rationalized. _She might not even be who she says she is._ He hated to admit it, but it was true. _You’ve been sitting here for over an hour and she still isn’t here. Might as well cut your losses and head home._

He sighed, both upset and embarrassed that she had stood him up. He had been looking forward to meeting her for _weeks_. They had been talking for nearly six months; their online friendship blossoming as a result of her commenting on a piece of artwork he had posted on his blog, based on his favorite book series.

His fandom obsession was one he shared with absolutely no one, a closely held secret he’d kept since high school. He recently decided to try his hand at producing fanworks, a combination of his two of his most beloved things: his fandom and art. His work, and his blog by default, became wildly popular, amassing thousands of followers and fans. He liked to interact with fans of his art, often checking out their own fanworks and even producing images based on different fanfiction. He loved rendering his favorite characters in different situations, often wildly different from the dystopian nature of their canon world while keeping key character traits.

Katniss initially contacted him by leaving a comment on one of his drawings. He was used to praise from others in the fandom, but her comment was markedly different from the usual acclaim. Her words were eloquent, her admiration dotted with minor critique and suggestion. He was intrigued by her ideas, and his perusal of her blog led him to discover that she herself produced fanfiction. The worlds and situations she created for their beloved characters were rich with detail, her gorgeous prose pulling him into these unfamiliar environments, leaving him inspired to create more based on her work. 

They clicked instantly, becoming fast friends. They spoke nearly every day, their conversations drifting from their fandom to personal matters. He learned about her job, her little sister, the absolute pride and joy of her life, and her wild roommates. She was told about his family’s bakery where he still helped out on weekends, his job as a high school art teacher, and even helped him through his break-up with his longterm girlfriend.

She knew things about him that absolutely no one knew, things he would never share with anyone _but_ her, and he was sure she wasn’t coming. He barely even knew what she _looked_ like; they had never exchanged photos during their entire correspondence. He had a vague description of her, an approximate height, eye color, and hair color, but that was it.  He attempted to call her thirty-five minutes into his wait but it went straight to her voicemail, her soft voice telling him to leave a message at the tone. He exhaled heavily, resigned, and made to gather his coat to leave. The kind waitress gave him a sympathetic look as he buttoned his coat up.

He gave a cursory nod to the host, and opened the door of the restaurant to make his way outside when he collided with a woman quickly trying to make her way inside. The collision knocked the woman to the ground, and he instantly felt horrible that his awful mood got in the way of simple manners.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized to the woman, offering an arm to help her to her feet. 

“It’s okay,” she replied, dusting herself off. “I wasn’t looking where I was going, it wasn’t your fault.”

“No problem,” he replied shortly, wanting nothing more to go back to his apartment, bury himself under a pile of blankets with a six-pack of Sam Adams and his Netflix queue, and forget the entire evening happened. “Have a good night,” he said to the woman, offering her a smile when her eyes met his. He froze, pierced by her silvery grey orbs. 

_Is this her? Could it be?_

“Peeta?” the woman asked tentatively, cheeks flushed. 

“Katniss?” he questioned.

His answer was a brilliant grin, and he felt his heart pound at a million miles per hour. She was radiant. 

“I’m so sorry I’m so late,” she apologized profusely. “The trains were delayed because of the snow, and my phone died as soon as I called a cab. I’m so sorry if you tried to reach me.” Her eyes were bright and sincere, and he knew she wasn’t lying. 

He was speechless. He couldn’t believe it was really her. Her hair loose in glossy, black waves around her shoulders, her navy peacoat parted to show off her deep orange dress, his favorite color, as though she had worn it just for him.Her skin was clear, the only makeup being the delicate swipe of mascara on her lashes and a clear gloss on her lips. 

She was stunning. 

Gathering his wits, he replied to her. “It’s okay, really. I’m just glad I wasn’t stood up,” he said with a wink.

Katniss laughed, a gorgeous, rich sound that made his knees go weak. “I feel bad, still. I’m sorry you thought I wasn’t going to come. I wouldn’t do that, I’ve been looking forward to this for weeks,” she said, then immediately flushed, as if she had said too much. He felt as though his heart would burst out of his chest.

“You wanna go inside?” he questioned, holding his hand out for her to grasp. “Their water was fantastic, probably some of the best in the city,” he joked.

She laughed again. He felt like he was floating. 

“Yeah,” she agreed, taking his hand. He reveled in the warmth of her smaller hand in his, a perfect fit, as though it was made for him.

“Let’s go.”

* * *

 

 _A year and a half later_  

_Posted 11 minutes ago with 321 notes._

_An Apology and an Explanation_

_Hey guys,_  

_I wanted to apologize for being sparse these past several weeks, and thank you to each and every one of you who took the time out to send me a message (and I promise I’ll reply to each and every one!)_

_A lot of things have changed in my life lately (all good!!!), and I haven’t been able to spend as much time on here, drawing, or doing any fandom-related stuff as I’d like to. And I wanted to let you know that I’ll be away for the next few weeks, too (don’t hate me, I have good reason)._

_I know the final book is coming out in a week and a half, and I’m just as excited as you all are, but I won’t be able to freak out with you guys._

_This series has been a massive part of my life since I was in high school. I’m so glad to have found such an amazing community to share my work with, and enjoy what you’ve all created. I’ve met so many amazing people here, people I’m so glad to call my friends, and I’m so happy to have you._

_Okay. Enough rambling. Let me explain why I’ll be gone._

_I’m getting married. To my best friend. In a few days._

_We met on here. She was a fan of my work, and I was a fan of hers. We started chatting, and ended up talking every day. On here, via email, and on the phone. Then we decided to finally meet._

_I thought she stood me up. She was just late._

_And here we are now._

_I love you, K. More than anything.  And I can’t wait to make you my wife._  

 _And I love you guys, too. Thank you for being so great over the years, and I can’t wait to talk about the final book when we get back._  

_-P_

_(Also--tag your spoilers or I’m unfollowing you. I’m not joking)_

 


	2. Chapter 2

“You wanna go to the 10:30 or midnight showing?”

Katniss lazily cracks an eye open to look at him from her place in their bed. Peeta’s on his phone, leaning against the frame of their bathroom door, scrolling along to see the listed showtimes on his Fandango app.

“Hmm. Let’s go with midnight,” she says. She stretches, curving her body against their mattress before flopping back down. “It feels more authentic.”

Peeta nods, before purchasing the tickets. He tosses his phone onto the nightstand before climbing back in the bed, and pulls her against him. He still can’t believe how lucky he’s been.

His first meeting with Katniss, the meeting that he assumed he had been stood up for, had culminated in her coming back to his apartment and fucking his brains out. She ended up staying the whole weekend, and their online friendship turned into a long-distance relationship, before he ended up proposing to her. She moved down to his city to be with him, luckily securing a new job at a boutique consulting firm with a good word from her ex-boss.

“Hey,” he says, nudging her softly in the ribs. “Remember when you didn’t want to see this movie?”

* * *

 

There had been whisperings of their beloved book series being optioned for film for ages. Peeta had kept up with the rumors since the second book was released, but nothing ever came of it, until shortly before he met Katniss in real life. The author, a former screenwriter, had announced that the rights had been purchased by a modest production company, one with a few critical, but no major commercial, hits under its belt. The casting for the film had been announced shortly after Katniss and Peeta had begun dating, with the female lead being announced as being played by a relatively unknown actress. Despite the lack of name recognition, the girl was critically lauded, having received an Academy Award nomination for her lead role in a small indie film.

Peeta was quite pleased with the casting. He sought out to see some of her films, and was impressed with the gravitas she brought to her relatively few feature films. His fears that she wouldn’t be able to capture the nuances of his troubled heroine were assuaged upon viewing.

Katniss wasn’t so impressed.

“She’s blonde!” she had ranted to him in a Tumblr message. “And she looks like a supermodel! How could they have gotten the casting so wrong?”

Peeta tried to quell her fears by playing up the talents of the young actress, telling her that he would re-watch her movies with Katniss when she arrived to see him the upcoming weekend.

“I don’t know,” she had replied skeptically.

Even after viewing her films, Katniss was still nervous. The announcement of the supporting cast had mollified her a little, with a former rock star she had once harbored a massive crush on being announced as their heroine’s confidante, but she plainly stated to him on more than one occasion that she wouldn’t get her hopes up.

* * *

“I’m still reserving judgement until we actually see it, okay?” Katniss replies, smacking him lightly in the chest. “It could still suck.”

“The critics say it’s really good,” he sing-songs, before sucking on her earlobe.

Katniss moans, before pushing herself up to straddle him, before kissing him fiercely.

“Yeah, well, I’m the fiercest critic of all,” she breathes into his ear.

Peeta pulls her down for another kiss before flipping them over. “We’ll see about that.”

* * *

The lights had been on for a solid five minutes, and the theatre was nearly empty, but Katniss and Peeta stayed rooted to their seats.

Katniss, his girl on fire, had silently cried the last 15 minutes of the movie, and was still hiccuping, even as the technical credits rolled along. Peeta cried a little himself.

“It was everything,” Katniss whispers, her gaze still fixed on the vast IMAX screen. “ _She was everything_.”

Peeta chuckles, his voice hoarse from his own tears, before leaning over to kiss her wet cheek. “I told you she’d be amazing,” he playfully taunts.

“I’m calling in sick tomorrow,” Katniss mutters, standing up suddenly. “I need to see it again. I need to.”

He grasps at her hand, and she tugs him up to stand with her. He wraps an arm around her waist, before pulling her in to kiss her neck.

“I’ll call in, too,” he replies. “But we need to go to a different theatre. Farther away. I don’t want anyone to see us playing hooky,” he responds cheekily.

“Yes, yes,” she mutters distractedly, dragging him down the stairs, and looking up showtimes on her phone.

“There’s no showtime before 11 anywhere,” she says, panic coloring her voice as she frantically scrolls through different theatres.

“Hey,” Peeta says, placing a hand on her shoulder to stop her. “Relax. Just buy two for 11, okay?”

Katniss looks pained as she purchases two for 11 AM at a theatre across the city. “Okay,” she says, sounding resigned, before they walk out of the theatre hand in hand.

“But can we watch _Summer’s Tooth_ again when we get home? I need to see her again.”

Peeta just laughs in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this little continuation as a present for my friend acciograce on her birthday a few weeks back. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
